


A gift for TJ

by goldenboat



Series: A gift for TJ [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babyfic, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Jared/Jensen AU fic set in the present.Jared Padalecki is a famous shipping tycoon and heads the Padalecki shipping industry. This is his story, told in several parts, from point of view of various persons. Most importantly its the story of Jared, his husband Jensen and their little son Tyler Jacob or TJ in short. The Padalecki family is waiting for something important to happen and TJ is waiting for it too..although he has no idea what it is in the first place. Is the surprise a happy one?</p><p>This is my first J2 mpreg:) Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for TJ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just borrowing two names and faces. This is totally imaginary and bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.

Elena  had seen a lot in her life of sixty years. Being a married woman and a mother of two sons, she had always known how to handle tricky situations. It’s the integral part of being the home maker of a family that consists entirely of men…one stubborn husband and two very stubborn sons.

But the current problem  was throwing her off her game. The reasons were manifold. For one, the problem was just four years old with a face that would make even the hardest hearts melt.

It’s a long story.

Elena had been the housekeeper for Padalecki  household for more than three decades.  She had come to know a lot about them.

The Padaleckis were  one of the richest  families of the century. They were what’s often termed as the old money that came mainly from shipbuilding.  But the world wars and the resultant crisis had witnessed a sufficient erosion of wealth of the Padalecki  family. Those were dark days for the the clan. The Padalecki shipping ran the risk of extinction in the face of worldwide economic depression. Elena had heard it from her father, who used to be the housekeeper of the mansion before her. It was the great patriarch Michael who recovered the fallen fortunes and brought the Padalecki shipping  back on its own feet. Under the guidance of his son and successor Gerard the industry reached new heights again.

 

Elena  had become the sole  keeper of the huge mansion since the time of Gerard and his wife Shelly. He used to remain busy with his work. And she on the other hand rarely had any time for her family outside her packed schedule of charity , page three parties and social work.  The home remained as neglected as ever. The husband and the wife rarely saw each other in the eyes and had lovers of their own. Their marriage was a strategic one aimed at uniting wealth of two richest  shipping families for joint gain.

Elena had seen it all.  But what had stolen her heart all those years ago was a little brown haired angel who used to shiver in the corner of his bedroom when his drunk parents fought tooth and nail. Jared. ..Gerard’s little son. Elena did her best to shield the little boy from the ugly truth. But she knew she didn’t always succeed. The little boy lived in the midst of plenty and yet starved of affection from those he loved.

Jared was sent to an elite boarding school when he was seven. Elena was heartbroken for a while..but deep inside she was relieved. She didn’t want Jay  to turn into the men of his family..cruel, arrogant and drunk with power…with least respect for anything but money.

Jared passed high school with highest grades and went straight to Cambridge to study Economics. He rarely spoke to his parents but spoke to Elena every other day. Elena knew.

Elena had become convinced that Jay would never return to his ancestral home. But it all changed one day when something unexpected happened while Jared’s parents were in Greece.  Gerard’s little twin engine Cessna crashed on a mountain on its way to Athens,  in which both he and his wife were travelling.

All of a sudden the Padalecki  clan was rudderless and Elena’s little Jay was forced to return. But something had changed in the meantime. Jared was little no more. The person Elena met after all these years was a handsome young man with kind hazel eyes and a head full of mussed wavy hair. Jay was a far cry from the arrogant men of his family. He had hugged Elena the moment they met..giving her the feeling that her little Jay wasn’t lost for ever.

And he was not alone.

Jared entered his childhood home holding the hands of a young man whom he introduced as  Jen. It was short for Jensen. Bright green eyes, flawless complexion and face of an angel. The shy young man went on to hug Elena tightly after introduction and kissed her cheek. She knew in an instant.

Her Jay was alone no more.

That was ten years ago. Jared was now the head of the Padalecki shipping.  Under his able leadership the industry flourished. Apart from manufacturing merchant vessels, he had also made lucrative contracts with the navy. More importantly Padalecki shipping had become much more humane. Jay and Jen married  a couple of years later in a simple ceremony with just fifty guests. It was too simple and private and didn’t grace the pages of the flashy tabloids..like the marriage of Gerard and Shelly did. There were no gossips and showing off of power and influence. The boys were happy. They had managed to prove all predictions of the media false..by remaining devoted to each other. To make the happiness double..two soon became three with the arrival of a new guest.

A little sniff brought Elena to the present.

TJ  was looking at her with a huge pout marring his baby face.

TJ  was Jay and Jen’s son.  It was short for Tyler Jacob. TJ’s dada and jenjen had fought spectacularly over the names of Michael and Tyler . Jared, TJ’s dada had wanted the name Michael after his grandfather but had fallen for  TJ’s jenjen’s choice instead.

Why?

Firstly , because he secretly loved the name Tyler too.

And secondly,  TJ’s jenjen was the one who carried and gave birth to him. The whole 10 lbs 6oz of him to be exact. Yes. TJ was a big baby and doctors had to do a caesarean to pull him out of his jenjen’s tummy.

But that’s story for another day.

TJ’s childhood was not a repeat of his dada’s. He had grown up with two doting parents in the middle of love and warmth. He was the perfect combination of  Jared and Jensen. The latter came to be lovingly referred by the  baby as jenjen much to Jared’s amusement and Jensen’s annoyance. But secretly Jensen loved the little name too. Elena knew.

“Want some candy Teej?” Elena tried to sooth the little rebel . Although she was not fond of bribing little children, she had to distract the sad little boy.

She wasn’t successful though.

“I no wanna camby nini” cried out TJ , burying his little face in the couch cushions, “Wan my jenjen!”

“You know dada and jenjen are at the doctor’s, don’t you? They’ll come soon baby” Elena knelt  in front of the little rebel who was refusing to take his nap.

Just as Elena started opening her mouth to respond, the silence was shattered by the shrill sound of the ringing phone. Elena picked it up and answered it.

“Hello?”

….

“Jay ? How’s he?”

…

“Is he conscious?”

..

“Oh my God!! I’m so happy for you baba!”

…

“No..he’s restless and refusing to sleep.”

…

“Ok baba. Be careful .”

Elena put the phone down and looked at TJ with a huge smile on her face.

“Dada’s commin back Teej.”

Two sad green eyes looked up at her hopefully. “And jenjen?”

“Jenjen’s at the doctor’s kiddo. He’ll be back soon.” she whispered picking up the child who promptly hid his face in his nini’s neck. She carried him to the big bedroom and laid him on the plush bed.

“Close your eyes baby. Dada’ll be back soon.” she kissed the baby cheek.

TJ hugged his jenjen’s pillow to his little chest. It smelled like jenjen..of flowers and home.  Dada and jenjen had  left last night. TJ had heard his jenjen  crying out but nini had stopped him from going to them . She  had  told him that everything would be fine.

His eyes were almost closed when he felt the bed move under him. TJ sat up . It was dada. He wasted no time and jumped on his dada’s lap and hugged him tight.

“I missed you Teej!” his dada whispered in his hair. TJ looked at dada closely. He looked tired and worn out. His hair looked like bird’s nest that jenjen had shown him the other day. His little chest tightened with worry. He held his father’s face within the palm of his tiny hands and looked into his eyes.

“Jenjen?” His big green eyes filled with tears. Something wasn’t right.

But dada smiled and shook him a little.

“Everything’s fine kiddo!” he whispered.

They both fell on the huge bed and crawled under the blankets. TJ’s dada kissed his forehead and smiled fondly.

“Let’s have a nap baby. In the evening we’ll go to see your  jenjen. Ok?”

The huge load of misery that rested on the little shoulders throughout the day vanished instantly. Laughter broke out of his body  just like golden sunlight from under the dark clouds.

“Really dada? We gonna go to jenjen?”

The older man nodded in ascent.

“Sure kiddo! Your  little brother wants to meet you too!”

Jared Padalecki  couldn’t wait to see his two little princes meet. He hugged his son and fell into a happy sleep at last.

 


End file.
